rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic
hi everyone Game Time Sundays at 17:30 GMT __TOC__ = Wiki Details and News = Note to players: You have the authority to eat my poopy this wiki! Create character pages, link to your profile, etcetera. Please exercise this authority. Please sign any non-obvious edits to the wiki with four tildes - that is, insert ~~~~ and add an entry in the news when you change/add/update anything. DO delete everything - if you feel it needs to be. News Saturday, November 2nd, 2013 Honestly, I have nothing planned for tomorrow's game. I've hardly been able to get any planning done this week, and to be quite honest, at the moment, I don't have any enthusiasm to jump out of bed tomorrow and run Star Wars. I've been GMing for months now, without a game. I got into an SR4 play-by-post last week, despite my usual reservations about PbP, but the GM and I just keep butting heads. I'm trying to enjoy it, but his latest round of shit has me angrier than ever, and I don't think I'm going to get my game-head back on straight before tomorrow. Sorry. You guys have no reason to have your weeks made a little more miserable because of my shit, but I am not up to it. ShadowDragon8685 22:09, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Sunday, November 3rd, 2013 I'm feeling a little better this morning. I'll try to improv if you guys show up and want me to. ShadowDragon8685 13:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Saturday, November 23rd, 2013 With Grendy (who was having the most trouble with the early morning schedule) having withdrawn, let's try to start earlier again. Let's try for an hour earlier than we would have before - starting at 11:30 AM, Eastern Time, and see how that works. Monday, November 25, 2013 Well... Today went... Fairly smooth, despite MorkaisChosen's regrettable but understandable need to withdraw from the game. I wish him the best in his new gainful employment, and I'm sure everyone else does, too. This does, however, put our numbers quite low. We'll need to look for a replacement. In other news, I think we should go back to starting at 10:30 AM. Unless someone raises an objection, let's try that. And please, if you're going to have to miss next Sunday's game on account of it being December 1st, post it here. =Game Details= This campaign is Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic. The game takes place in the New Jedi Order era, in the year 23 ABY. This is after the signing of the Bastian Accords in 19 ABY, but far before the Yuuzan Vong invasion (which will never, ever happen as long as I draw breath.) Players are cast in the roles of Jedi attending Luke Skywalker's new Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. The gameplay will start initially mission-based, with the players being given tasks by Master Skywalker or other Jedi Masters, and more freedom will develop as the players flex their wings and grow in level. Eventually, characters may be promoted to the ranks of Jedi Knight or even Jedi Master. The game will be somewhat plot driven in that there are things afoot in the galaxy that the players are going to be expected to react to, threats to deal with, messes to clean up. Game will be taking place on Sundays at 10:30 AM, Eastern time. (That is, 3:30 PM GMT.) We play on Roll20, with the campaign hopefully bookmarked by all the players, but which can be found here. We're using the Saga edition Star Wars rules - the latest and last ruleset put out by Wizards of the Coast. The GM can be reached by any number of means, however, a permanent IRC channel has been established - #Starwars on irc.sorcery.net. Players would be well-advised to lurk this channel more or less whenever their computer is online, if at all possible, as it allows quickest access to fellow players and the GM, and the channel MotD will be updated when the Wiki is updated. Getting yourself a character token First, you'll need to find a character image to use. I'll leave that up to your ingenuity - create one, commission one, repurpose an existing Star-Wars or science-fiction themed image, whatever works for you. Then download TokenTool from RPtools.net, makers of the otherwise nice Maptool program that we sadly were unable to use because nobody could connect to my server through it. This is optional: if you otherwise have basic image manipulation skills and programs, you do not need to use Token Tool. But if you're in a hurry, or don't feel like using anything more complex, Token Tool is great - just set up the image you want with the bits you want centered, pick out your options like frame, etcetera, rescale the image, and save. You're done! Please make your token at 70x70 pixels. =Players= Please put a link to your User page here, and fill the User page out with contact information. You must be reachable by AIM and E-Mail at the least. (Register a gmail account if nothing else.) Character sheets should be maintained on this wiki. Use the KotNR Character Sheet Template I've made; edit it to copy down the template, then cancel out of editing it and make a new character page (or use an existing one) to fill in the sheet. *Game Master: ShadowDragon8685 *Mr.Sandman (talk) as Salieess *Wabba (talk) as Athria Wayen *HIMP_Dahak/Darkone (talk) as Aein Tahlee *SandGeist (talk) as Trendal Corsair *The group's ship, The Light of Tython Experience: 16,090/21,000 Level: 6 Old Character Sheets These character sheets are those that stood as of the last ending of Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic. They're being kept up here to honor their players, and as a point of reference for players who are re-joining and rebuilding their old characters according to the new rules. *September as Kalira Tahlee *MorkaisChosen (talk) as Mar Syllon *Player: Grendy as Ferrago *Grendy (talk) as Rao Su-Graduun *Player: Fabricati as Dawn Perkins *Player: Moonstone Spider as Jankee Mulla *Player: WarDragon as Daveed Ne'mar *Player: Epic Lurker as Niari *Player: Taolandra (AIM: thedao989) as Jen Vadur *Player: Vermillion as Zalana (now with personality! and caramel!) *Mr.Sandman (talk) as Durindfire = Sections of Note = These are sections of the KotNR RPG Wiki worth noting. * KotNR House Rules - The House Rules, including the Character creation guidelines. ** Experimental House Rules - Stuff I want the players to look at and think about without committing to yet. * KotNR Custom Races - Races made especially for the game go here. By explicit approval only. * KotNR Places of Note - Places worth noting go here. * KotNR Vehicles - For our custom vehicles, from variants of stock models to wholly unique creations, if it moves under it's own power and it's neither beast, being nor droid, it goes here. * KotNR Gear - For our custom gear, from variants of stock stuff to wholly unique creations, if you use it, it goes here. * KotNR Story So Far - Want to bone up on your recent Star Wars history, or have a look at the NPC catalouge? Look no further. Things, people and places encountered in-game will be added when they occur. ** KotNR Game Logs - will contain the logs of each game. ** KotNR Organizations and People - Organizations and People worth remembering. ** KotNR Jedi Assets - The List of Swag ** KotNR Endorsements - Symbols and honors the characters have earned in the course of the game. Decorate your starship now! * KotNR NPC Bounty Page - Depricated. Old data. There are no longer any available bounties for statting out NPCs. * 213 Things 2LT Perkins is No Longer Allowed To Do In the New Republic Starfighter Command- Because it's funny, damn it. Category:Knights of the New Republic Category:Star Wars Category:Saga Edition Category:D20 Category:House Rules